An organic light-emitting display is a display that is equipped with Organic Light-emitting Diodes (OLED) as its light-emitting device. Compared to the current mainstream flat-panel display technology of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), the organic light-emitting displays have the advantages of high contrast, wide angle of view, low power consumption and thinner volume, etc. As one of the technologies that draw the most attention, it is expected to become the next generation of flat display technology after LCD.
A traditional organic light-emitting display includes a data driver for supplying data signals to a data bus, a first scan driver for sequentially supplying scanning signals to one scan line, a second scan driver for sequentially supplying scanning signals to another scan line, a timing controller for supplying timing signals and high and low level (Here “level” refers to “electrical level”, the same below.) signals to the first scan driver and the second scan driver, and a multiple-pixel display unit. The function of the first scan driver and the second scan driver is to sequentially generate driver signals to be supplied to a display panel, and control the brightness of the pixels of the display panel.
However, since each cascade structure of the traditional first scan driver and second scan driver includes relatively more input clock signals (at least three) and also includes a large amount of transistors (more than ten), the risk of problems is increased accordingly, together with high costs of design and manufacture. Thus, it is difficult to ensure the reliability of the product.